William Strannix
William Strannix is 1 of 2 of the main villains of the 1992 action/adventure movie,Under Siege.Played by actor Tommy Lee Jones. a group of caterers who are all really a band of mercenaries led by Strannix.Shortly after the party begins, Strannix, posing as the band leader, pulls out a gun and kills the Operations Officer, Commander Green (the highest ranking officer in the room). Then, all the caterers and band members pull out weapons to seize control of the ship with the help of Commander Krill (who is revealed to be a double agent). Several of the officers are killed during the takeover, including Captain Adams. The rest of the ship's company are imprisoned below decks in the forecastle, except for several stragglers in secured areas. Strannix intends to steal the ship's arsenal of nuclear Tomahawk cruise missiles and plans to sell the nuclear weapons on the black market by unloading them onto a submarine Strannix had stolen from North Korea while on his final CIA mission, then kept for himself when the CIA tried to assassinate him and used for private arms trading. Strannix and his men take over the ship's weapon systems for defense, shooting down an F/A-18 Hornet sent to investigate, and plan on covering their escape by launching a missile strike into Honolulu that will obliterate tracking systems in Pearl Harbor. Ryback has become suspicious upon hearing gunfire and tells the Marine guard, Private Nash, to contact the ship's bridge. Krill then remembers Ryback's being locked in the freezer and learns the kitchen is an unsecured area on the ship. He manages to dupe Private Nash about his involvement in the hijacking before Strannix offhandedly sends two mercenaries to eliminate Ryback and Nash. Nash is killed, but Ryback escapes and kills the terrorists before planting a bomb in the microwave. He proceeds to cause havoc amongst the boarders and begins killing off the terrorists with the limited help of the stripper, Jordan Tate, who was only hired as a cover for the festivities. Ryback also gets in contact with Admiral Bates at the Pentagon by using a satellite phone, whereupon the Navy then makes a plan to send a SEAL team to retake the ship. Krill discovers that Ryback is really a Chief Petty Officer and former Navy SEAL with extensive special-weapons and counter-terrorism training. He was relegated to his current posting for striking his superior officer who had been responsible for his men being killed in a botched commando mission during the United States invasion of Panama. As a result, he had lost his security clearance and was only able to serve as a yeoman or a cook (NOTE: A bit of artistic license by the filmmakers, since all personnel in the yeomen rating in the US Navy are required to maintain some level of security clearance, although usually not at a level normally associated with SEAL personnel). To keep the missile-theft plan in place, Krill decides to activate the fire suppression system in the forecastle, leaving the crew members to drown and the terrorists to set up an ambush when Ryback arrives by himself to save them. However, Ryback locates a group of sailors in hiding and along with them engages a successful counter-strike, saving the crew and eliminating a considerable number of Strannix's forces. As Strannix's men regroup, Ryback shuts down the Missouri's weapon systems, leaving the ship vulnerable to an incoming Navy SEAL team. As the battle for the ship continues, the submarine crew shoots down both the CH-46 helicopter carrying the Navy SEAL team and its AH-1 Cobra escort with shoulder-fired surface-to-air missiles. The Pentagon responds by ordering an air strike that will destroy the Missouri and all aboard. Strannix regains control of the ship's weapon systems and the Tomahawks are loaded onto the North Korean submarine, departing with Krill on board. With the aid of Jordan and his fellow sailors, Ryback uses the battleship's guns, which were not yet decommissioned, to sink the submarine with Krill still inside. Strannix, standing on the deck, suffers a major concussion from being in the proximity of the Missouri's guns as they are fired. He orders the remaining mercenaries out of the control room as he launches two nuclear-tipped Tomahawks towards Honolulu. One of the two missiles is destroyed by an F/A-18 Hornet, but the other continues on its course. As the sailors recapture the ship, killing the last group of Strannix's men, Ryback finds his way into the control room where he is caught off-guard and captured by Strannix. Strannix and Ryback realize they know each other from their past real-world experiences, but Ryback is disgusted by Strannix's excuses for his behavior and angers the terrorist until he lets down his guard for a second. Ryback and Strannix then engage in a knife fight wherein Ryback kills Strannix. Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Terrorists Category:Hijackers Category:Criminals Category:Gunmen Category:Fighter Category:Military Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Villains With Mental Illness